Chuck vs Do You Love Me
by hobbes06
Summary: The "do you love me" scene in "Chuck vs. The Other Guy" as I might have wanted to see it.


A/N: So, I'm pretty new to Chuck fan fiction, been lurking for a couple of months. With season 4 just around the corner, I find that I might be a little late in posting this (and not sure who is actually going to read this), but I was curious.

As the not so creative title suggests, I've written a version of the 'do you love me' scene in "Chuck vs. The Other Guy".

I won't go into detail about what I found lacking in that scene or most of season 3 for that matter (don't get me wrong, I was thrilled that we got it and most everything after), but ever since that episode aired, I just felt like something was missing. I have re-watched it several times, but still that scene didn't sit well with me and thought I'd try my hand at fan fiction.

This is my first and probably only attempt at "Chuck" fan fiction. I wasn't even sure if I'd post it or not, but thought why not. I'm not entirely sure if this is really what I would have preferred to see. There is so much more that needed to be discussed in this scene (or in any scene after), but it is what is. I hope I did the characters justice. Let me know what you think, if you liked it let me know, if you hated it let me know too (I can handle it, promise!)…or don't, it's your prerogative. Thank you in advance!

Disclaimer: If I owned Chuck, that'd be awesome! But I don't and that's not awesome. I do however own a few plastic guitars.

* * *

"Sarah, do you love me?" he asks, hope building inside of him.

Even though she knew that question was coming, she was taken aback. She stared at him with an unreadable expression on her face, the one she wears so well.

Thinking back to all those months ago, when she had asked him to run away with her and he had said 'yes'. When she had seen him walking towards her on the platform at the train station in Prague her heart had begun to race. She thought that all the questions and doubts she had while waiting for this moment were gone, but then he said he couldn't do it. He wanted to stay and become the spy the new Intersect could turn him into, taking back everything she had dared to hope for.

All her fears came crashing back.

She had never let anyone this close to her, had never let anyone see how vulnerable she really was. This was why she kept everyone at a distance. Everyone she had ever cared about had left her. Her mother, her father, Director Graham, even Bryce had left her. Granted she never really loved him, but he was the closest thing to love she thought she could feel or even have until she met Chuck.

From that moment on she kept Chuck at a distance. He had tried to explain several times what had happened, but she didn't want a reason to let Chuck back in. Even after Carina gave her the thumb drive with Chuck's confession on it, she didn't want to let him close again. She didn't want him to hurt her in the same way he had hurt her before. She hated that she let someone get that close and she would not let that happen again.

At first she had tried to avoid Shaw's advances, but Chuck just wouldn't stop. She wanted that to be over, no, she needed that to be over and the best way was to move on with someone else, even if that someone was Daniel Shaw. He was a good spy, uncomplicated (or so she thought), and easy to be with. That's why she had been with Shaw.

She could share her feelings with him without hesitation or fear of where things might lead because she never had any real feelings for Shaw to begin with. She figured if she moved on or at the very least had the appearance of moving on, Chuck would move on.

She needed him to move on.

But here he was, sitting in front of her asking her if she loved him. How could she deny him this when just the other day he was so willing to give up his own life to save Shaw just so she could be happy? She had been fighting her feelings for him for so long and his declaration to her the night before was so heartbreaking, she didn't know if she could fight her feelings any longer. She didn't know if she even wanted to fight those feelings. The truth is she was planning on running away with him last night after Casey had talked to her, but Shaw got in the way.

When she doesn't respond, Chuck looks down in defeat. She had rejected him, just like he had done back in Prague.

"Wow, I'm a…I'm in my underwear. I'm sitting in my underwear holding a plastic guitar. There's a very good chance I'm making a complete fool of myself isn't there?"

Sarah smiles at him ready to give her answer, unaware of what he just said "Yes."

"I should probably put some pants on" he says with a little laugh, he looks up at her defeated.

"No, Chuck. Yes." She repeats, smiling.

Chuck glances down, then back up not sure that he heard her correctly. "What..ah What? He says disbelief written all over his face.

"I fell for you a long, long time ago." She looks away from him. She can't believe it's taken her three long years to tell him this. "After you fixed my phone and before you started diffusing bombs with computer viruses." She turns her head back to face him "So, yes…" She says with a chuckle, "…yes" she says with conviction.

Chuck stares at her for a second realizing what she just said and a smile starts to work its way on to his face. He's hesitant at first, making sure she doesn't take it back. When he's convinced that this is real, he lets out a small breath of air.

Sarah slides closer to him putting her hand up to his face placing a few gentle kisses on his lips, looking into his eyes letting him know she meant every word. At first, he just sits there stunned. He can't believe this is happening. Not ten minutes earlier he thought she was leaving for good with Shaw. Never did he imagine that this was possible. Not after everything that had happened between them. He then tenderly grabs her face and responds in kind for a second, but pulls back.

"Wait, wait…" he says

Sarah looks at him, her expression somewhat confused. What is he waiting for? We've waited too long already.

I've waited too long.

"…what about my red test?" he asks dejectedly.

Her confusion washes away and in her attempt to ease his concerns she quickly explains "Casey told me. He told me that he killed the mole, and that you couldn't do it. And that was the best news that I had ever heard, because it means that you haven't changed…that you're still Chuck…" She pauses for a second and with more control says "…You're still my Chuck."

Chuck lets out a breath. He had waited so long for her to tell him that she loved him, even if she wasn't able to say the actual words. But something was still holding him back.

"Wait" he says again.

He leans back against the wall, distancing himself from her.

"But, I already told you about my red test. I told you I didn't kill the mole. I asked you to trust me." He says with hint of pain in his voice. "To let me have this one secret, but you wouldn't." He looks away from her.

"I know, Chuck." She says quietly as she scoots a little closer to him trying to close the gap he's created between them. She takes a deep breath and lets it out. "I was still hurt and angry from what happened in Prague" she pauses and reaches out and gently puts her hand on top of his giving it a little squeeze.

Chuck looks up and stares into her piercing blue eyes. She pulls his hand towards herself holding it to her chest. "I'm not very good at this sort of thing. " She says quietly.

She places his hand back in his lap, looks away and lets out a frustrated sigh. "When you said 'no' in Prague and walked away, you broke my heart." She looks back at him. "I thought you were making a mistake. If you really wanted to be with me, running away together was the answer. When you chose to stay, I thought it was over for us. I thought we could never truly be together, because I've seen what the CIA does to people. How it changes them. I thought you were changing and it was all because of me. Because of the things I taught you. But, I was wrong Chuck. I'm sorry."

Chuck gently brushes his hand against her cheek and with a small smile says "I wasn't saying 'no' to you. I just wanted to be able to live up to all the potential that you saw in me. How could I turn my back on everything knowing that what is in my head could help so many people? If I've learned nothing else from you, I've learned that you have to put your personal feelings aside for the greater good. If I had run away with you…" Chuck pauses and lets out a little sigh, trying to gather the courage to finish.

Sarah puts a hand up to Chucks face, slowly moving her thumb up and down.

"I'm sorry Chuck." She says again with a half smile. "I should have let you explain, but I was angry at myself for letting someone get so close to me and I didn't know if I could handle letting you in again…" she stares intently into his eyes. "…but you always manage to find a way in." This time she gives him a full smile, one that he only sees on rare occasions.

He looks into her eyes and matches her smile. Leaning in he kisses her gently on the lips and it gradually turns into something more. He then slowly breaks away from her and they sit in silence for a moment letting everything sink.

"Besides, if we had run away together, what kind of life would we have had? You said you wanted normal, right? I'm pretty sure that doesn't include being on the run and having to always look over your shoulder." He says with a small laugh. "This worked out much better."


End file.
